Tourner autour du pot
by SesshyKa
Summary: J'ai toujours vécu dans ma bulle. Reprit-il en plantant son regard sur l'astre qui nous surplombait. Je ne m'approchais pas des autres, et ils ne m'approchaient pas. Peut-être avais-je peur d'être blessé, ou peut-être avais-je peur de les blesser moi. Tout me semblait tellement… Inconnu. Comme si là n'était pas ma place.


Je le regardais, les yeux à moitié écarquillés, sans comprendre pourquoi il me disait cela. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Tu ne comprends pas. » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Je sentis un étau me resserrer le cœur, en percevant la pointe de déception, et d'amertume que contenait sa voix. Non, je ne comprenais pas. Il était si proche de moi, et si loin à la fin. Si proche, qu'il était à porté de main, mais si loin, que ses sentiments m'étaient complètement inconnus. Où voulait-il réellement en venir ?

« J'ai toujours vécu dans ma bulle. » Reprit-il en plantant son regard sur l'astre qui nous surplombait. « Je ne m'approchais pas des autres, et ils ne m'approchaient pas. Peut-être avais-je peur d'être blessé, ou peut-être avais-je peur de les blesser moi. Tout me semblait tellement… Inconnu. Comme si là n'était pas ma place. »

Mes ongles se resserrèrent sur le tissu rugueux de mon jean, et je dus faire appel à toutes mes forces pour garder mes yeux secs, et contenir les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux. Ces mots n'avaient quasiment aucun sens à les oreilles et pourtant… Ils me lacéraient la poitrine, irradiant mon cœur d'une douleur intense.

« Je n'ai pas d'amis, et je n'en veux pas. Blessé et être blessé est dans la nature de l'homme, et pour l'éviter, j'ai décidé de verrouiller mon cœur. »

Me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour contenir le sanglot qui manquait d'éclater, je tendis la main, pour effleurer son bras, au travers ses vêtements. Mais il ne sembla même pas remarquer ce contact. Il ne semblait pas me remarquer du tout. Il parlait d'une voix froide, dénuée de toute émotion, comme si ma présence lui importait peu. Et dans tout cela, je crois que c'est ça, qui me faisait le plus souffrir. Qu'il ne semble pas remarquer que je me trouvais là, à côté de lui.

« Castiel n'est pas mon ami. Je me sers de lui, pour pouvoir exprimer ce que je ressens, comme un être humain, et il se sert de moi pour ses propres intérêts. Ce qui nous lie n'a rien à voir avec l'amitié. C'est l'autosatisfaction de soi. »

Je tendis la main, une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci, coinçait un morceau du tissu de sa veste entre mon pouce et mon index. Mon combat pour refouler mes larmes avait été vain. Elles dégringolaient à présent allègrement, le long de mes joues.

« Et moi, dans tout ça ? » Balbutiais-je, tentant de trouver la moindre explication à l'attention spéciale qu'il me portait.

S'il fut surpris de mes larmes, il ne me le montra pas. Il se contenta de passer ses pouces sur mes joues rouges, les essuyant et planta son regard dans le mien. Enfin. Mais ce que j'y lus m'effraya plus encore que tout ce que ce discours venait de m'apprendre. Ils ne reflétaient que solitude, et amertume.

« Toi, tu es comme une lumière. Avec toi, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir espérer, de pouvoir changer, mais cela n'en est rien. Parce que dès que la lumière s'éteint… L'obscurité reprend ses droits. »

Ses pouces glissèrent le long de mes joues, et il en profita pour glisser ses doigts à travers mes cheveux, fermant les yeux pour profiter du doux contact qu'il en retirait.

« Avec toi, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir m'abandonner. »

Il se pencha sur moi, déposant son front contre ma clavicule, et ses mains jusque-là dans mes cheveux descendirent sur mes hanches, pour s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Lysandre se serrait contre moi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Mais au final, je me rends compte que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Un doux rêve éveillé. »

Il se détacha soudainement, pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis soudainement, ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire triste, qui faillit me faire de nouveau éclater en sanglot.

« Mais lorsque vient l'heure de se réveiller, douceur et tendresse s'envolent. »

Et sur ces mots, il se redressa, et s'en alla, me plantant là, moi, et la tristesse qu'il venait de faire naître en mon sein. Lentement, en proie à un chagrin croissant, j'enroulais mes bras autour de mes genoux, et plongeais la tête à l'intérieur, laissant libre cours à mon chagrin. Parce qu'il venait de me faire comprendre à quel point j'étais tombée déraisonnablement et inconditionnellement amoureuse de lui.


End file.
